Scar/Relationships
The relationships of the evil usurper Scar from the 1994 Oscar winning Disney film The Lion King and its sequels and television series. Simba Scar hated his nephew ever since he was born. When he grows into a young cub, Scar manipulates him into going into the Elephant Graveyard, so that he would be killed by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. When this plan fails, he takes Simba to the Gorge, so that he could set up a Wildebeest Stampede. After Scar kills his brother Mufasa, he convinces Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death is his fault, but many years later when Simba returns to defeat him, he finds out that Scar is the true murderer. They fight on Pride Rock after scar slaps ashes into Simba's eyes and Scar nearly kills his nephew until he pushed his hind legs up and defeated his evil uncle. Years later when he is revived as a spirit, he asks Ushari to trick Kiburi into thinking he will rule the Pride Lands if he kills Simba. However, his plan does not work. When Scar's Army takes over Mizimu Grove, Simba sees Scar's spirit for the first time. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Scar taunts Simba to the point to where he could not find a way to defeat Scar until Janja convinced him that the Pride Landers could defeat him through Kion's roar. Nala Nala was saddened when Scar told her pride that Mufasa and Simba died. However, when Nala grows into a young adult, she is happy to see that Simba is alive. With some encouragement from her, Rafiki, and Mufasa combined Simba decides to return to Pride Rock and she helps him defeat Scar. After Simba and Nala got married, Scar became Nala's uncle-in-law. In a deleted scene and the musical Scar wanted Nala as his mate and Queen. Timon and Pumbaa Prior to the series, Timon and Pumbaa adopted Simba, Scar's nephew, after he was exiled from the Pride Lands, and grew up into a young adult. After Mufasa returned as a ghost and convinced Simba to take his place, Timon and Pumbaa joined him, and helped him in the battle of Pride Rock, by distracting the hyenas, and later fighting them, giving Simba enough time to confront, and defeat Scar. Scar deliberately scared them into hiding behind a rock in "The Fall of Mizimu Grove". Zazu Scar hates Zazu because he is only loyal to Mufasa and even tries to eat him after he scolds him for missing Simba's presentation. Scar later knocks Zazu unconscious when he tries to get help during the stampede. When Zazu mentions Mufasa's name during Mufasa's reign, he almost eats Zazu again. Years later, Scar orders Janja and his hyenas to kidnap Zazu and keep him kidapped until they can get Simba's weaknesses out of him. Fortunately, Zazu manages to outwit the hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Scar used to be close friends with this hyena trio. Scar initially ordered his hyena minions to kill Simba after he tricked him into going to the Elephant Graveyard. They helped Scar kill Mufasa with a wildebeest stampede. Scar also lets the entire Hyena Clan take over the Pride Lands. However, the hyenas begin to doubt Scar. When Simba returns to Pride Rock as a young adult, the hyenas fight the Pridelander lions, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa. Shoertly before Simba and Scar's fight, Scar blames the hyenas for Mufasa's death. When Scar is defeated, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed reveal that they have overheard Scar and have had enough of his treachery. The hyena clan surrounds and kills Scar. Janja Janja used to be a minion of Scar before he found out his plan to betray the hyena. He fears Scar and, despite obeying all his commands, almost never does what he wishes making Scar often disappointed in him. Scar has also labeled Janja as a coward for trying to run from an important battle in Divide and Conquer. Despite this, Scar still includes Janja in most of his schemes. Janja is a descendant of the hyena clan who helped him take over the Pride Lands, before betraying and murdering him, themselves. However, Scar double-crosses him and his clan when he finds out about Janja considering joining Jasiri in Battle for the Pride Lands. Ushari Scar seems to find the cobra as a close friend and ally because of his high intelligence. He also seems to treat Ushari with respect, unlike any other member of his army. When Kion grows into a teenager, Scar tells Ushari the story of how he got his scar when he was a teenager and why he hates Mufasa, Simba, and Kion. When Kion's Lion Guard confronts Scar for the final time, Scar orders Ushari to bite Kion's left eye. Ushari suceeded in doing so, leaving a negative effect on Kion. However, thanks to the help of Kion's best friends and the Night Pride, Ushari's venom did not stay inside of Kion for too long and Kion stayed good, thwarting Scar's plan to turn Kion into a villain. Kiburi Scar uses Kiburi in many of his schemes. After Kiburi lost a mashindono against Makuu and his float's attempt to kill Simba was foiled by Kion's Guard, Simba banished Kiburi's entire float to the Outlands, where Ushari would introduce Scar to Kiburi and his crocodiles. After Scar tells Kiburi about his plan to gather an army to get revenge on Simba and the Pride Lands, Kiburi is eager to listen to Scar's plan. During the final battle against Scar, Kiburi revealed that he believes that Scar is intelligent and that his high intelligence will help him defeat the Lion Guard, and thus Kiburi's arrogance proved him wrong again. Reirei Scar uses Reirei and her pack in many of his schemes. In The Queen's Visit, he orders her pack specifically to kill Dhahabu when she visits the Pride Lands. When his first attempt fails, he sends a couple members of Kiburi's float to help the jackals finish her off. However, Dhahabu's closest friends, Raha and Starehe kick the jackals and crocodiles up until they run away in fear. Scar never messed with Dhahabu again after that experience, likely because he wanted to rule the Pride Lands and not the Back Lands. Zira Scar shared information with Zira about the Roar of the Elders. He also chose for her son Kovu to become king. Zira is extremely loyal to Scar. In fact, she has mentioned to Kion in Lions of the Outlands that she ans Scar were very close friends. Kion Scar hates his great-nephew just as much as he hates Simba and Mufasa. When Scar meets Kion, he orders his entire army to kill Kion's lion guard and their mandrill friend, Makini. Years after this plan fails, Scar plots for his snake minion, Ushari to give Kion a scar. When Ushari gives Kion a scar under Scar's orders, he taunts his great-nephew until Kion "forgives" Scar and blows in the sky, so that the Great Lions of the Past can help him defeat Scar once and for all. Mufasa Scar hates his older brother just as much as he hates Simba. Shortly after Scar got his scar, Mufasa made fun of him for getting it and stated calling him Scar. Scar then ordered his Lion Guard to kill Mufasa, but because they refused, he destroyed them. Years later, Scar triggers a wildebeest stampede and Mufasa saves Simba, but when he asks Scar for help, he throws him back into the stampede and kills him. Once Scar took over the Pride Lands, he ordered the lionesses, Zazu, and even his hyena henchmen not to mention Mufasa's name, for he would threaten them with violence if they compared him to Mufasa. Sarabi Scar hates his sister-in-law because she is loyal to Mufasa. When Sarabi attempts to explain to Scar that there is no food in the Pride Lands, he refuses to do anything about and even knocks her unconsciously when she comments that he is not half the king that Mufasa would have been.Category:Relationships